Rescued
by heavensent30
Summary: My version of a young Harry being taken away from the abuse and neglect of his aunt and uncle at age 10. Please read and review. Not a slash fic. Maybe some bashing of your more important characters. Rated M for language, abuse, and adult content. It will not be of an extremely graphic nature, but rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned the Harry Potter series, JK Rowling does.

A/N: I felt it was wrong for Dumbledore to leave Harry at the Dusley's for 10 years, and every summer there after. This is how I think it may have gone. This will not be a slash fic, if that is what you were interested in, please move on.

It is rated M for abuse, language, and possible adult scenes later on. None of these will be to graphic in any nature. Thank you. Now, Happy Reading. B.

The dark cloaked man stood outside number 4 Privet Drive, watching as the fat, slob of a man waddled his way inside from his muggle car. He seem to be grumbling under his breath. Severus couldn't hear what was being said, but the man appeared to be unhappy.

As Vernon Dursley had entered the house and closed the door, the snarky Potions professor neared the house. He could hear the over-weight man bellow.

"Potter, get your arse down here this instant!"

Severus raised an eyebrow at this. _What? Potter doesn't have a spoiled life? _The man was intrigued. Cast a charm on the house to make the inside goings-on more audible.

"Sorry, Uncle. I was cleaning the bathroom like Aunt Petunia asked." Harry told Vernon.

Severus had approached the window just in time to see the tub-of-lard clip Harry upside the back of his head, and heard him exclaim, "I don't want your excuses boy! You had to have heard the car! You had to have heard me enter! Now, Where Is MY DRINK!?"

Harry, rubbing the back of his head, mumbled an apology as he poured his uncle a Scotch from the sideboard decanter.

All the while, Vernon ranted, as he sat is large marge down on the sofa, "Sorry excuse for a freak! Cannot even follow simple instructions! Knows he's supposed to have things ready, but no! In all his laziness he does as he pleases!"

He gruffly took the glass from Harry and when some spilt down the side from his less than ginger snatching of it, he yelled again. "Potter, what the bloody hell is wrong with you? Have you lost all leave of your senses! Clean it up!"

Harry started to exit the room, in order to get a towel.

"Where do you think you're going?! I said to clean it up!" Vernon hollered.

"But Uncle, I was going to get a towel." Harry replied.

Vernon began to rise from his spot on the couch, Harry knew he was in for it. Rules of the house for him were clear.

1. Never talk back.

2. Never ask for anything.

3. Always have the house clean.

4. Take over cooking the minute you wake, or get home from school.

5. Never leave Uncle Vernon waiting for anything.

Punishment was inevitable. Regardless of what the poor malnourished, abused child did, it was never right, never good enough, always wrong. Because he was, a FREAK. He'd been told this as long as he could remember.

After he'd been left here on his Aunt's door step, because his parents didn't want him. Abandoned him because he is a freak. Atleast that is what Vernon and Petunia Dursley had told him. Harry Potter thought his parents didn't want him. He did not know the truth, that his parents were dead, had loved him so much they had died protecting him, and trying to help defeat the most horrible dark wizard to ever grace the English world.

Severus watched as the 10 year old Harry was hit, again upside the head. Then punched in the stomach. The blow made the boy double over. Severus had seen enough. He enter the house, quiet as a mouse.

As he entered the parlor where Vernon was beating Harry, he raised his wand and spoke. "That will be enough I believe."

He said in such a low tone, but the malice behind it spoke volumes to the fat-arse Vernon who froze on the spot.

Petunia had decided to come looking for Harry at that time, not knowing where he'd gone, the loo was not quite finished yet. She was grumbling as she entered, "- upid boy! Always leaving his chores half finished. Ought to have Vernon give him another good wallop. That will teach him."

She froze at the end of that sentence. There in her living room stood a man she'd hope to never see again. "What are you doing?! Why are you here?"

Severus snarled at her, "Why Petunia, how have you been? Obviously, you have been terrorizing Lily's poor child. What would she think of your husband's treatment of her beloved son?"

Harry, from his crumpled state on the floor exclaimed, "Beloved? She left me here with these two! It's my punishment for being born a freak!"

Severus was astonished. What had these people been telling this poor child, who now that he got a good look at him was in a terrible state. Bruises on his neck and arms, clothes about 6 sizes too large, broken glasses adorned his face, shoes with holes in the sides. Good grief, even he, Severus, as a poor, abused child never looked this bad!

The surprise was written on his face. Recovering quickly from the shocking exclaimation he turned toward Petunia yet again, "What in Merlin's name have you-"

He was cut off mid sentence. Vernon yelled, "You will leave! We told that crack-pot old fool we would not be having anything to do with you bloody people! He will be going to St. Brutus' this fall. He will recieve the proper beatings! He will not continue his Foolish FREAKISHNESS!" His voice got louder each word spoken.

Severus rounded, raising his wand yet again, "SIr, you will do well do not scream at me. You will stop bellowing such outlandish things. And you will step away from the boy." With each word, Severus' tone got more deadly.

At this, Harry was shocked. No one stood up to Vernon. No one told him what the man would and would not do, especially in his own house.

Vernon apparently had the same thought, raising his finger to point at Severus, "Now you listen here! I will not be-" He was cut off as Severus cast a 'selencio' on the man. Then he whispered, "petrificus totalus." Vernon Dursley fell stiff as a board to the floor.

Petunia gasp. "Severus Snape! This is uncalled for."

He rounded on the woman again. "You listen to me well Petunia Dursley, I want you to gather anything of Mr. Potter's belongings. Place them in a bag, and have them ready momentarily. Your obvious neglect and abuse of this boy has gone on quite to long. I will not stand by and knowingly let it to continue. Dumbledore should have been checking on this child. His neglect will be brought to his attention and be dealt with later. As for now, do as I request."

She stood as though she wasn't going to move.

Severus just raised a brow in question, and started to raise his wand. She moved quickly.

He watched as she got a paper grocery bag, and moved toward the cubbard under the stairs. He gasp in shock as he realized this was where the boy had been kept. She placed a few over-sized articles of clothing in the bag, and a broken horse. That was all.

He turned to Harry, "Harry, you will be coming with me."

Harry just stood in awe. No one had ever spoken to his aunt and uncle in that manner. No one. and gotten away with it. At being addressed, he stood there in shock.

"Can you hear me, boy? Or has being clipped upside the head to often affected your hearing?" Severus asked.

Harry replied softly, "Where are you taking me?"

Severus approached slowly, "You will accompany me to my home, Spinner's End. From there we will decide what to do. I will not in good conscience leave you here to be further abused. Or would you rather stay here, with these miscreatins?"

Harry shook his head no. He would not like to stay here. Noticing that the tall man dressed all in black was waiting for something, he spoke up, "No sir. I don't want to stay here."

Severus nodded his head once in affirmation, and turned to Petunia. "Is that all the boy has?"

Petunia stood glaring and raised her chin defiantly. "Yes, we couldn't be bothered with spending money on him."

Severus growled, and took the bag from her. "You are a sorry excuse for a human being madam. I hope that Lily will forgive you for your ill treatment of her son because I never will."

With that he held out his hand and gestured for Harry to follow. Harry causiously walked past his Aunt. Never turning his back to her, for he knew a blow would be met if let down his guard.

Severus pulled the boy behind him, and told him to go outside, putting himself between Harry and Petunia. He had noticed the boy's apparent fear in his movements. "Dursley, may you rot in muggle Hell for what you have done to him. You and your pathetic excuse for a fat husband!"

He joined Harry on the front lawn. Grabbed Harry's arm, and said, "Hold tight to me, young man. This is going to feel a bit odd."

Harry gripped the strange dark looking man tightly. Next he felt a tightness, as though he were being squeezed. He closed his eyes. This was all too strange!

When the pinching feeling disappeared, he heard Severus say, "Open your eyes."

Harry did, and found they now stood in front of a large dark home. It looked ominous.

"Come."

The boy did as he was told and followed the man inside.

It was dark but well kept. Sparce, but the furninshings looked in good order. Harry just stood in the foyer gazing around at everything.

"Follow me." Severus had always been a man of few words, and now that he had this child with him, he was at a loss for words. What did one do with a child of 10 years of age? Especially one deemed The-Boy-Who=Lived!

Severus shook his head, and went into his study. Harry took in the wall-to-wall bookshelves, the large desk, the couch in the corner.

The man spoke, "Well, sit down boy."

Harry started to sit indian style on the floor. "What are you doing? Sit on the sofa."

The young boy looked at him questioningly, "But I'm not allowed on the furniture. Aunt Petunia says so."

Severus was appalled. Had this boy had no kind treatment? To be made to sit on the floor like some kind of animal. His level of anger was rising.

"Well, Harry, there are some differences between my home and hers. First off, you will not abused in any way. You do something wrong, I will find a punishment befitting the crime. You however will not be struck in anger. Secondly, you are allowed on the furniture, so long as you do not jump on it, or treat it as though it is a jungle gym. Thirdly, -" He stopped.

He had no idea when the boy had last eaten. He looked extremely skinny, and almost gaunt.

"When was the last meal you had?"

Harry replied, "Yesterday, noon."

"And what was it you ate?" Hiding his surprise. It was now 7pm. The boy had been without a meal for well over a day!

"A left over biscuit from Sunday's breakfast." Harry was used to only being fed every other day and it was always something small from a few days prior. Petunia always made sure to save him something, but never let him eat it til days later.

"Was that all?" Severus was ill at the thought the boy was being this mistreated.

"No, sir. I had a half glass of apple juice Dudley didn't want." Was Harry'd reply.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. It was horrid to think this child who had 'saved' the wizarding world was being treated with such wrong treatment. Harry watched as the man seemed to be collecting his thoughts.

After several long moments of silence, Severus spoke again. "Harry, you will have regular meals. Full meals. They will start out small, and slowly get larger, as your stomach will need to grow in size to that of a normal boy of ten."

Harry just nodded. Not yet believing he had been taken from his horrible aunt, uncle and their terribly spoiled son.

Severus had said a strange word, "Slippy" and Harry heard a pop.

There in the room between Severus and himself stood a strange creature. It was slightly grayish in color, had large ears, a tuft of hair, it was wearing what appeared to be a ballarina's costume.

"Yes, Master. You calleded Slippy?"

Severus addressed the house-elf, "Yes, Slippy, could you arrange a dinner meal. Small portions, but a balanced meal. Make sure there is a glass of milk, and a small dessert. I would like some tea. Thank you."

Slippy nodded, bowed, and disappeared with a pop.

"What was that?" Harry asked in amazement.

Severus almost chuckled. "That, Harry, is a house-elf. They have been serving witches and wizards for centuries. I have two. Slippy and Snorts. Slippy attends to the cooking and apparel cleansing. Snorts attends to all other house matters. You will be kind, and not mistreat them."

Harry had stopped listening when the man had said the words witch and wizard.

Noticing the boy seemed confused, Severus asked, " Is there something wrong?"

Harry sat for a moment trying to gather his thoughts.

"Excuse me, sir. But I thought you said witches and wizards. You are funning me right?"

At this Severus did chuckle.

"No, Harry. I am not 'funning' you, as you put it. There is magic in the world. You, yourself, are a wizard. Your parents held great magical talent. I am a wizard, Master of Potions at one Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will learn a great man things."

Harry just sat stunned. He was joking right.

Severus shook his head, as if to clear it, and knelt in front of the young boy.

"Listen to me. I know you are greatly confused. You are in a strange place, with a man you met just over an hour ago. I have taken you from the only home you've ever known. Although it was obviously not much of a loving one." Harry nodded at that, but Severus continued, "That is beside the point. You will stay here with me until I figure out what is to be best. I have several people to contact. First and foremost you need food, a good washing, fresh clothes that fit, and a good nights rest." After taking yet another look at the boy, he raised his wand. Harry flinched.

"Do not be afraid. I am going to use my wand to heal your wounds. I am not going to harm you in any way. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded.

Severus was waving his stick around, and saying odd words. Harry thought the sounded like foreign. Then he felt it. The odd cooling sensation started at his toes and worked its way toward his head. The cooling got stronger and it was oddly soothing. Then it dissipated and Harry felt all the tension and soreness from his wounds and abuse ebb away. Like a tide.

"Is that better?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, sir. Thank you." He was in shock. The man did in fact have a magic stick!

Right as Harry was going to ask a question, the odd little creature, no house-elf Harry corrected himself, popped back in with a large platter of food. It held what looked to be chicken, potatoes, green beans, peaches, a roll, large glass of milk, and what Harry was sure was a bowl of pudding. On a seperate platter, in its other hand, was a pot of tea, with two cups, saucers, and biscuits.

Harry's eyes were as big around as the small teacup saucers. All that food!

The elf placed the tea-tray on the low table in front of Severus. Then proceeded to snap its fingers. A table and chairs appeared in the corner. It placed the tray of food upon it and with a pop it was gone again.

Severus rose and came toward Harry. Leaning down on one knee so he was face to face he spoke.

"Harry, for now you will eat. You are not expected to eat it all, but do try to eat some of everything. Please drink all the milk. You need to nutrients. I will see about getting a nourishment potion from Poppy in the morning. But for now, eat. Then you will bathe, and get some rest. Tomorrow, we will figure more of this out."

Harry nodded. Severus rose, moved to a spot near the tea. Harry moved to the table and sat gingerly on the chair as if afraid at any moment it would disappear as quickly as it had popped into existance. When it in fact didn't. Harry began to eat. He started with the pudding.

A/N: I have always wondered why Dumbledore would leave Harry in a place with such abusing and neglectful relatives. I have decided to make a story, where he was taken away. What do you think so far? Should I continue, or should I delete this story?

Please review if you could. Any in-put is greatly appreciated. I would however like to ask that if you have nasty things to say, keep them to yourself. I know I am not a grand writer, but I try. And this is un-beta'd so mistakes will occur. If you catch them please feel free to alert me as such. Thank you for taking the time to go on this literary journey with me.

B.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned the Harry Potter series. JK Rowling does.

A/N: Thank you to those who have added me to their alerts and favorites! :D It makes me feel good that you are obviously intrigued by this story. Those who have reviewed, thank you so much! It is great to hear from readers, be it good or bad. I wasn't planning on updating soon, but you inspired me to get another chapter ready. Thank you again. Now, Happy Reading! B.

Chapter 2

Harry awoke disoriented. He was used to the small pallet made on the floor in his cupboard under the stairs. This bed was quite soft and he was warm. He opened his eyes, of course everything was quite blurry. He grappled around on the bedside table to his left and found his glasses. Upon placing them on his face, he remembered.

He was at Spinner's End. Mr. Snape, no Professor Snape's home. He was still in a state of shock. This strange man, whom he'd never met, just showed up at his aunt and uncles house, and takes him away after a few heated words. He was still unsure what to expect. Who was the Dumbledore everyone spoke of? Would he make Harry go back to the Dursley's? Would this seemingly dark man take care of him? Would he be sent away?

These were just a few of the questions running through our young man's mind as he again took in the sight of the room he had been placed in. The bedroom where Harry had awaken, was sparce. A single bed was to the left of the door up against the wall, with sheets (white), two blankets (one green, one black), and a fluffy pillow. A medium sized wooden chest of drawers, with a mirror atop sat against the opposite wall. There was a door that led to a closet for hanging clothes. On the wall across from the rooms entrance was a large window, it was fitted with a ledge that had a green upholstered cushion, making it a seat. Harry was sure this would become his favorite spot should he get to continue to stay here.

This reminded Harry that Severus had said he would answer questions and they would together figure things out today. So, Harry got up and headed to use the loo.

After he'd finished his morning absolutions, he stepped out in the hallway and looked around again.

The walls were all dark wood. Not fine polished wood, but not dingy rotting wood either. There were no pictures upon the walls. Just blank wood. No excess tables. It was in a word, sparce, but seemingly well kept. There were two other doors in this hallway that Harry wasn't sure what was behind, for he had not been in them. There were four doors on this level all together. His bedroom door, the restroom, and the two others.

The young man headed toward the stairs, in search of either the man of the house or the kitchen. Severus had told him he would get regular meals, and Harry even though he'd consumed a great deal last evening, felt famished.

He made way down the stairs, and turned down yet another hallway, it had doors to each side of him. He looked in those with open doors. One to the left led to the sitting room, one on the right to Severus' study, there was another just past Severus' study that led to a room Harry was told he was not allowed to enter without Severus, a lab of some sort. The door at the end of the hall, had a swinging door. Harry figured this was kitchen, and headed that way.

He entered and found he had guessed right. There was Slippy, standing upon a stool, as to better reach the stove she was busy preparing breakfast at. She heard him enter, looked up from her duties and smiled. Then went right back to her cooking. Looking around it seemed to be quite the normal eat-in kitchen. Stove, refrigerator, cupboards, counters, a semi-large table and chairs and a pantry.

Harry noticed Severus was seated in one of the chairs at the table and made his way over. Hearing the young man enter the kitchen Severus sat his paper down, and looked at the boy. He looked much better after he'd had a good nights rest, shower and last nights meal. Severus had transfigured a set of his own pajamas for the boy to sleep in.

"I trust you slept well?" Severus inquired.

Harry nodded. Then replied, "Yes, sir. Thank you."

Sitting down gingerly at the table, again as if he were waiting to be told he wasn't allowed to sit there, or as if the chair would disappear from beneath him, he glanced around. The table was set for two. There was a pitcher of milk, and what Harry figured was a pot of coffee.

"Sir, I have a few questions."

Severus nodded. He knew the boy would have questions, "Well, ask them. I will try my best to answer any questions you may have. If I cannot answer them, I will do my best to find those out for you. Another rule, never be afraid to ask a question."

Harry nodded his understanding. Then the questions seemed to explode from his mouth.

"Why did you show up out of no where yesterday? Why did you take me away from the Dursleys? Why do you act as if my mother would have cared about what happened to me? Will I be staying here with you or will you send me somewhere else? Who is this Dumbledore you spoke of, and will he make me go back? Do you -"

Severus cut him off by holding up his hand. "Slow down there, Harry."

Harry looked embarassed. Severus chuckled.

"No need to be embarassed. I know this is all over-whelming, but there is so much to tell you. And so much more that still needs to be determined. I will start by telling you the most of what I know. Then I will answer your questions. But first I need you to answer a few of mine."

Harry nodded. "Yes, of course."

Slippy appeared at the side of the table, surprising Harry. "Sorry to interrupt, Master, but breakfast be ready."

"Thank you, Slippy."

The small elf started floating dishes over to the table. Platters of eggs, bacon, sausage links, toast, and a large bowl of melon. After she'd made sure the platters were within reach of either occupant at the table, she nodded, and with a distinct pop, disappeared.

"I don't know if I can get used to that," Harry exclaimed.

Severus nodded, "Yes, it will take some time. But I am sure you will become accustomed to the elves."

Harry smiled, that seemed to mean he would be around for a while.

"Now, go ahead and fill your plate. While you are doing that and eating, I will start asking the questions. If at any time you feel uneasy about anything I ask, you don't have to answer. Although, answering my questions will make it easier to answer yours if you still have some when I've finished telling you what I feel you should know. Understand?"

Harry nodded to confirm as he filled his plate with food.

Severus began to fill his, while he spoke, "Ok, Harry. First off, I need to know exactly what happened while you lived at the Dursleys. What were you told of your parents, and such."

"Well, sir. My aunt told me that my parents were ashamed of me because I was a freak. And that I was to be punished daily for having been born so. They didn't want me, and asked my aunt and uncle to care for me and see that I was brought up properly. But I always seem to mess up." was Harry's explaination.

Severus scowled a bit, "Harry, I will explain about your parents, and how you ended up with the Dursleys before we are finished. Now, tell me of your punishments please."

Harry cast his eyes to his plate. "Um, well, I -"

"I understand this is hard for you, but please, I need to know."

With a sigh, Harry started telling of beatings, starving, never recieving new clothes, only being taken to see a doctor once, and that was an eye specialist when the schools threatened to alert someone if they didn't, because Harry had to sit so close to the front of the class because he could not see.

He told Severus about several accounts of being locked in his cupboard for days on end, without being let out to eat, or use the loo, all because of strange happenings he had no control over.

Severus understood, it was accidental magic.

When Harry had finished speaking, so were they with breakfast. Severus stood as the other elf popped into the room.

"Harry, lets continue this in the sitting room. We will be more comfortable there I believe."

Harry rose and followed.

Once seated in the sitting room, Harry on the brown sofa, and Severus in a large armchair, Severus spoke.

"Alright now, Harry. I have much to tell you. Some of it may seem unbelievable, but I assure you everything I tell you is truth. I will never tell you a lie. Understand?"

Harry nodded.

"Now, then. Let's start at the beginning. About fifty some years ago, there was a young man named Tom Riddle. He was wizard, half-blood, raised in a muggle orphanage."

At the questioning look in the boys face Severus explained the word. "Muggle is a non-magic person. Anyhow, he was of course different. People thought him wierd and sometimes scary. Headmaster Dumbledore was then a professor. He went and found Tom, explained to him he was not an oddity, and that he was in fact a wizard."

Harry sat listening as Severus proceeded to tell the tale of how the young wizard Riddle came to be one of the darkest, most dangerous wizards to walk to Earth. Of how he gathered followers, and rained death and destruction upon them. He told of an secret society, that faught against these evil men and women. He explained how he himself had joined after he had felt shunned and disliked among his peers having only had one friend. Lily. He told of how he had ruined that friendship and tried desperately to fix what he himself had ruined. He spoke briefly of a prophecy that Voldemort believed to be true, which promted the hunt for young Harry and his parents.

Severus paused to give Harry a few moments to try to digest the new information.

Then he continued, "You Harry James Potter, are a wizard. Born of Lily and James Potter. They both attended Hogwarts with me, as I have told you. Your mother was a beautiful, talented witch. And your father, well he was talented as well. Harry, your parents loved you very much. You must forget what Petunia told you. She lied. Your parents did not give you away. They would never have done so. They died protecting you against one of the most vile, terrorizing wizards of our time. It is because of the love your mother had for you that you are even here today."

"I understand that this may be hard for you to believe after being lied to for nine years. But what I say is true. I will prove it before the day is out. But now to continue. I'm sure you have more thoughts swimming but let me finish."

Harry nodded again.

"The night your parents died, they were betrayed. Their secret keeper had revealed to Voldemort where they lived, and he set out to kill you. He obviously did not succeed, as you are sitting here before me. But never for a minute more of your life doubt that love. Ever!" Severus said with much conviction.

The young man before Severus seemed stunned. He was sure he'd more than overwhelmed the boy.

Severus glanced at the lone clock on the wall, it was passed lunch time.

"Harry, it is passed lunch time, would you like something to eat? A light snack maybe?"

Harry shook his head. He felt tired.

"Um, sir? Would it be alright if I lay down for a while? I am feeling a bit tired." Harry asked politely.

"Yes, Harry. That would be fine. I will come get you in an hour or so, if you haven't yet come down. If you sleep all afternoon, you may not sleep well tonight. And I would like to try to keep you from getting your inner clock backwards." Severus said.

"Thank you, sir."

With that Harry proceeded out of the room and up the stairs.

Severus headed to his study. He had several floo-calls to make.

A/N: I know this seems to be slow going, but I don't want it to have a rushed feeling to it. Please hit that little button below, you know the review button. I'd love to hear your thoughts! :D

Thanks, and Happy reading! B.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned the Harry Potter series. JK Rowling does.

A/N: Thank you to those of you who have added this story and myself to your alerts and favorites. To those of you who have reviewed... YAY! Thanks so much! Now, on with the show, er- story! B.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 3

Severus sat in his study, thinking of whom to contact first. His first thought was Minerva McGonagall. She had been a dear friend for quite some time. One of the few people the snarky potions master actually trusted. His second was his long time friends, the Malfoys. They had a boy Harry's age, and would know where to start. But with their shady past, he was uncertain. Severus knew that they had made the same mistake he himself had made, and later regretted it. Being a Death Eater was not something anyone with any sanity left actually enjoyed.

He grabbed a pinch of floo powder and tossed it in. He had made his decision. He would contact Minerva first.

After he spoke to her for a few moments through the flames, explaining he had made a split second decision that could very well change all their lives, he asked that she come to his home as soon as possible. He was in dire need of advice.

Being the caring matron that she is, she quickly aquianced to his request. Saying she would be right over in a matter of moments.

"Slippy." Severus called his faithful house-elf.

"Master be calling for me?" She said as she popped into exsistance beside him.

He nodded, "Yes, Slippy. I will be having a colleague over for a bit. I was thinking some tea and biscuits were in order. If you could get those together and bring them here, I would appreciate it."

Slippy's little head bobbed up and down, "Oh, yes. Right away. Slippy will be quick about it."

"Thank you." She popped out after the words of thanks.

oOoOoOoOo

Severus had seated himself on the chair in front of the low table to wait. Seconds after he rose again. For the fireplace blazed with green flames, and out stepped McGonagall. She dusted soot from her burgundy robes, and nodded her head to him.

"Minerva, thank you again for coming. I know you are busy planning this next years lessons, but I sincerely need your help." Severus gestured toward the sofa. "Please, have a seat. Slippy will be bringing tea momentarily."

Minerva made her way to the sofa and sat down with all the regal poise that the Professor of Transfiguration was quite known for. "Now, Severus, let's not beat around the bush. What is so important you need my advice?"

He sat across from her in the chair, sighed loudly and ran his long fingers through his silky black shoulder length hair. "I'm honestly not sure where to start."

"The beginning usually helps," Minerva smirked.

He gave a small chuckle. It wasn't often she made comments as such. He knew she could tell he was tense and was trying to lighten his mood. She was always wonderful at reading him, where everyone else just assumed he was an arse.

"I went yesterday, to number 4 Privet Drive."

Minerva gasp. She knew that address. She would never forget that night she had argued with Albus over whether or not leaving the young Potter on that doorstep with of Muggles of the worst sort was the correct thing to do.

"Yes, I do not know what the cumpulsion was that drove me there. But there I was. Watching from the outside. They are the worst sort of Muggles. For Albus Dumbledore to leave that child there for the past nine years has befuddled me." Severus continued.

"I told him the day he left him there, it was not a good idea. I even used those exact words about those people. Terrible, awful muggles they are." Minerva exclaimed.

Slippy popped into the room carrying the tea-tray laden with teapot, cups, saucers, and treacle tarts. She nodded to Minerva, then Severus. She placed the tray upon the low table, and then without a word, popped back out of the room.

Severus served them both tea, remembering after years of having tea with her how Minerva took hers. Neither spoke during this process. Minerva had dread filling her about what words would come from the man. Severus was trying to phrase his words carefully. He had all but kidnapped the Potter boy. Even though it was for his own good.

"Alright, now that we are settled. I have him here." Severus blurted out.

"Him?" Minerva questioned. When Severus didn't reply, she asked more, "Him, who? Surely you do not mean Harry Potter?"

Severus grimaced at this. "Yes, that is exactly who I mean."

Minerva gasp, again. "But Severus, you surely realize that's kid-"

Severus cut her off, words rushing out, "Yes, Minnie. I realize I kidnapped the boy, but I simply could not leave him there. Blood-wards be damned! He was being physically abused. I had to heal more bruises that a child who's never seen a quidditch field should have had. I am going to have brew nutrition potions and growth potions for him. He was starving. Only fed every few days and sometimes not even then if he angered his sorry excuse for aunt and uncle, while they over fed their own son! He slept on a pallet on the floor of a cupboard under the stairs. He had no clothes of his own. Apparent hand me downs from his tub-of-lard cousin. Never seen a doctor. Only saw a doctor for eyes when the school system threatened to alert authorities of neglect because the boy could not see properly!" Severus stood and began pacing. "He had this thin ragged blanket to cover with! He's so tiny, and thin! Almost gaunt I tell you! It's dispicable!"

Severus was now making wild gestures with his hands. His anger at the situation very clear. "For a man of Albus Dumbledore's mean, knowledge, and power to leave such a young child in the hand of such horrid people! Did he never check on him? Did he know and not do anything?! They called the boy Freak of all things! Petunia told him his mother and father abandoned him because he was ODD! Told him Lily didn't love or want him! When she died to protect him! He was told they wanted him beat for being different! Said he deserved it!"

He had shocked his fellow professor with his words. She herself had never known. She was told the boy was being loved and cared for. "And that's not the half of it. The boy was expected to cook and clean! I understand giving a child chores, but to be expected to do everything?! While they sit eating, and lounging. The poor boy wasn't even allowed to sit on furniture! Made to sit on the floor like some wild animal! Unwashed, underfed, abused, mistreated, emotionally scarred! Would you have left him there? Would you!?"

Minvera's jaw was close to her chest. She realized he was expecting an answer when he just stared at her. Obsidian eyes boring into hers. McGonagall closed her mouth, swallowed hard.

"No, Severus. I do not believe I would have. I would have taken him out of there before you could speak the word muggle. But what are you going to do?" Minerva questioned.

Severus sighed. Seeming to have lost the wind that fueled his rant.

"I have absolutely no clue." The words were a soft spoken admission.

He sat down in his chair looking defeated, ran his fingers through his now dishevled hair. And hung is head, as if in shame for not having the answer.

After several moments of silence, Minerva spoke. Her voice having more conviction to it than before. She had recovered from her shock and now her brain was working overtime. "Here's what we will do for now. You plan to keep him here?"

Severus nodded without looking up. "Alright, then. We can go to the Ministry. Show them your memories. Call Harry and Arabella Figg to witness stand. Give them proof he was mistreated and we had only his best interest at heart." She was talking as she was thinking. Ideas spewing out.

Severus rose his head a questioning look on his face. "Who is the Figg person? And why do you say we? You had no part in taking him."

Minerva rose from her seat, "Severus, you called to ask only for my advice. I understand that, but I could never in good conscience leave you alone in this. Arabella is a nieghbor of the Dursley's. She was to report any magic goings on. I am more than positive she'd have witnessed the mistreatment of Harry. Just a quick pop over and I will see what she knows."

Severus looked shocked. He never knew that Harry had someone of magic origin watching him. "Why didn't she say anything if she knew of his mistreatment?"

Minerva shook her head, "I am not sure. But I am going to find out. Now, have you got things for the child? Clothes? Sleeping arrangements? Other things of that nature?"

Severus looked aggitated. He was a professor for Merlin's sake. He knew what the necessities of a child was, or atleast he could figure it out. He wasn't a complete dunderhead!

"Minerva, you insult me. Although, I have yet to purchase the boy clothing, I know that I will need to do so. I also know he needs more than just necessities. That child is scarred in more ways than one." He stated the last sentence, with a tone Minerva knew well. Severus Snape cared, and when he cared, it made him dangerous to anyone who had caused harm, or hurt.

"I apologize. I didn't mean to insinuate you knew not what you were doing. I know you are more than capable of caring for a child. It was just random thoughts, and I was speaking as they came." Minerva sounded sincere.

Severus stood and looked her in the eye. "I must apologize as well. I have no right to drag you into this. I have no right to ask for anything from you, yet I am. I just wasn't sure what to do."

Minerva nodded her acceptance. "No need to worry. I will be making my way to Arabella's house directly from here. I will not speak a word of this to anyone until we know exactly what we are dealing with. Your main concern will be Harry. I have faith in you to care for the boy."

She was walking toward the floo as she spoke. Severus didn't respond. When she reached the fireplace she turned to look at him.

"Severus," Minerva paused waiting for him to look up from the floor, "I know this is hard. You have many confused thoughts, worries, and feelings. But remember this, Lily would surely be thankful you rescued her one and only son from a house that was never a home."

Severus again said nothing. Just looked at Minerva with somewhat shock, but he quickly recovered, pulling his face into a blank mask.

"You will do right by the boy. You have shown that already. Severus Snape, rescuer of the Boy-Who-Lived!" Minerva chuckled.

Severus' mouth twitched, but instead of smiling, he decided to scowl. Minerva chuckled again. "Don't worry. I will keep your secret until it can't be kept any longer. Most will not know you aren't really a hateful, smart-arse but instead a kind, loving man instead. Atleast until the papers get wind of whats going on. Let's hope we can keep this hush-hush for as long as possible."

Severus nodded and approached her at the fireplace. Quiet was what they desperately needed until things were figured out.

"I'll be off, now. I will owl you and let you know of my findings." Minerva said.

"Thank you, again, Minnie. You have no idea-" Severus was cut off.

Minerva reached up and patted his cheek. She was consoling him, "I know it had to have been utterly horrendous. I know it had to have brought round your own history. You and Harry will be good for each other. Trust in yourself."

With that she grabbed a handful of floo powder, stepped into the grate, and shouted her destination. "Seven, Privet Drive, Little Winging!"

She was gone, and Severus was left to his thoughts. Questions, memories, and ideas of everything swimming through his mind.

Harry would wake soon was the first and foremost thought. They must get him some suitable clothing. Start with necessities, and go from there.

"You can do this, old man." Severus said aloud, speaking to himself. "You have too. Lily's child is all that matters now."

oOoOoOoOo

A/N: Ok. I know this chapter was kind of like a filler, but Severus needs help. I mean he KIDNAPPED HARRY POTTER! With Minerva helping him, things should be ok..right?

Please review. I would love to know what you are all thinking. Does it flow ok? Is it to wordy? Am I heading in the right direction? Input please. Thank you. Happy Reading! B.


End file.
